


Make Me

by Brihna



Series: Brihna's Prompt-fills: 00Q [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: For the OTP prompt meme:1. “Come over here and make me.”    37. “Wanna dance?”





	

“James, have you seen my mobile?”

The agent glanced up from the sofa where he lay sprawled like a great cat, taking in the appearance of his Quartermaster with an impish grin. “You don’t need it,” he stated simply, returning his gaze to the television. “It’s Saturday.”

“Yes I do need it,” Q answered tersely, stepping further into the room. “R needs a way to reach me if there’s an emergency.” He stopped in front of the sofa. “What have you done with it?”

“It’s safe,” said James, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Q frowned. “James, give me my mobile.”

The older man said nothing, but the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk.

Q narrowed his eyes at him. “ _Bond._ ”

James looked at him then, though even when he used his Quartermaster voice it was difficult to take the younger man seriously with his rumpled Star Wars t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. He reached into the pocket of his sweat pants, holding the device in question aloft with a derisive smirk. “Come over here and make me.”

“Of for f-” Q fought the urge to roll his eyes as he moved closer. He made a grab for the device in his outstretched hand, but the double-o was faster; slipping off the sofa with catlike grace and going to stand on the other side of the room. “Honestly, James,” he huffed, continuing his pursuit.

As Q drew closer, James used his slight height advantage and held the device over his head, chuckling as it remained just out of reach in spite of Q’s efforts. When the younger man attempted to quite literally climb him like a tree he took the opportunity to overbalance him, catching him around the waist as he flung his arms around his neck to keep from falling. “Care to dance?” James smirked, holding him in a near perfect dip.

“You’re such a prick,” said Q, biting back a grin as he righted himself. He pressed forward, taking the agent by surprise as he crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, long fingers sliding under his shirt. James barely registered the phone being plucked from his hand before Q pulled back with a triumphant, “Ha!” and retreated to the sofa.

“Cheat,” said James.

Q grinned, not looking up as he began scrolling through his email.

James returned to the sofa, glancing between Q and the device in his hand with a frown. “Put it away or you’ll be at it all day. You are allowed days off, you know.”

“In a minute,” he answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

James inched closer to him, his gaze turning predatory as Q made no sign that he recognized the looming threat closing in on him. “Put it away, Q.” When the younger man failed to respond, now wholly absorbed by the text on his screen, he pounced.

In the blink of an eye, James had him pinned on his back; strong legs straddling his hips. Q held the phone above his head; as if James couldn’t easily pluck it from his hand in this position, but the older man had other plans to get him to relinquish his hold. With a wicked grin he reached down with both hands and started tickling his sides.

The device immediately fell from Q’s hand, landing harmlessly on the carpet as he attempted to escape James’ fingers, giggling and thrashing beneath his solid form. “James- _don’t-_ ”

“Are you going to put it away?” James teased, fingers dancing across his belly.

“Stop!”

He paused just long enough to take hold of both of his wrists, easily pinning them above his head with one hand so that he could continue his torture uninhibited with the other. In all his thrashing, Q’s shirt had started to ruck up and James delighted in teasing bare skin with feather light touches.

“James, _please_ ,” he begged as he began to focus on an especially ticklish spot just above his navel. His laughter was bordering on hysterical. “I’ll- I’ll do anything!”

“Do you give up?” said James, still unrelenting.

All Q could do was nod. His eyes were starting to water.

James finally stopped tickling him and tugged his shirt back down, resting his hands on his sides while the younger man got his breath back.

Q squirmed, not trusting the placement of his hands. “You are a complete arse,” he said when he could form words again. “Not fair. Can’t get you back.”

James grinned. “We all have our weaknesses, darling,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

After a bit of adjusting, James sat with Q draped bonelessly across his lap, running his fingers through soft curls and raking his nails lightly up and down his back. He had squirmed a bit at first at the light touches, but now he seemed to melt against him. He didn’t reach for his mobile again for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon.


End file.
